The Arkham Knight (Event)
Part 1 After the events of the Long Halloween Event, Tony Carter hunts down the mysterious person who is told to hunt and kill people in Gotham, and is called the "Arkham Knight". He eventually confronts him and fights him, but Tony loses the battle and gets captured by The Arkham Knight. 2 days later, Batman reunites with his old Robin who was thought to be dead, Jason Todd (Red Hood), and they join forces to get Tony back from The Arkham Knight. They succeed in getting Tony back, but not without a fight. Batman takes on The Arkham Knight, and realizes that he isn't an amateur, he knows what he's doing. They eventually escape with Tony, and head back to the manor. Once there, Tony receives a message from his company building (Carter Tech Building), and it turns out to be from the Arkham Knight himself. He's taken over his entire building, and he warns them that if they don't act quickly, he will destroy the building, and many others too. Nightwing Beyond and Batman fight their way through the building that The Arkham Knight filled with villains, but they eventually get to the top, and take down The Arkham Knight. They then take him to the GCPD Station, and unmask him. They're shocked to see that behind the mask is Bruce Wayne's face. In anger, Batman demands to know who he really is. The Arkham Knight then reveals that he is really Thomas Elliot (Hush). Part 2 ''' After discovering The Arkham Knight's "true" identity, the city becomes strangely quiet all of a sudden. Until a shooting takes place at the court in Gotham, lead by The Arkham Knight. When Bruce and Tony hear about this, they rush to the scene. They catch The Arkham Knight and his thugs, and are able to take them down. They unmask the new Arkham Knight, and reveal the face of Joker. Joker tells Batman and Nightwing Beyond that the REAL Arkham Knight is planning something, DEADLY. As they get back to the manor, Bruce and Tony try to think of what the Arkham Knight could be planning, and where he is planning it. Later that night, a big chemical factory in Gotham gets intruded by an entire army of Arkham soldiers. Batman and Nightwing Beyond rush to the factory as fast as they could, to stop the intruders. They are able to stop most, and catch the Arkham Knight AND Scarecrow inside. Scarecrow reveals that they were working on a chemical bomb filled with his fear toxin, so that they could release it in Gotham. Batman and Nightwing Beyond refuse to let that happen, so they fight both The Arkham Knight and Scarecrow. They win the fight, defuse the bomb, and are able to unmask The Arkham Knight. Under the mask is the face of Damian Wayne, Batman's thought to be deceased son. Damian releases his anger on his father, telling him about how he is angry that he let him die, and how he always looked up to him. Batman can easily tell that Scarecrow messed with his son's mind. After that, Damian and Scarecrow blow a hole in the wall near them, and make an escape, warning the Bat-Family that a war is coming, VERY soon. '''Part 3 The Bat-Family gets themselves ready for the fight between them and the Arkham Military. Jason Todd ends up storming off before the fight because of a argument him and Batman had about how Batman will not kill The Arkham Knight, even after all the people he has killed. Later that night, The Bat-Family and members of Batman INC meet up with the Arkham Military in the streets of Gotham, to settle this once and for all. The battle to see who really owns Gotham and Arkham. Both teams fight, and the battle causes massive damage to Gotham city. The Bat-Family ends up winning the battle, and knocking the sense back into Damian, as he now realizes what Scarecrow has done to him. Just as the fight seems over, Jason Carter is shot in the neck, as Jason Todd and Joker enter together. Jason Todd explains that he was really the mastermind behind all of this, he hired all those fake Arkham Knights, he hired Scarecrow to mind control Damian, he did it all, and this was just the beginning of what him and Joker really have planned. Jason and Joker tell the rest of the Military to fall back, and they are able to escape Gotham safely. The Bat-Family make their way back to the Batcave, mourning the lost of Jason Carter, but Tony doesn't follow them, he just vanishes after the fight. 2 days after his own son's funeral that he didn't show up to, Tony privately visits Bruce in his manor, and tells him that he is going to leave Gotham, forever. He asks Bruce to take care of his son Adam, and to not try and find him, because he never will. Bruce accepts Tony's decision, and says farewell. Bruce is then left alone to sit in the darkness and discomfort of what he once called home.